


sick.

by Hanaboosa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, My Sweet Girl, POV Third Person, Sad, Terminal Illnesses, This is literally just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanaboosa/pseuds/Hanaboosa
Summary: But Naomi copes. Somehow. She watches the rain drip down her window pane, eyes blank and bottom lip worried between her teeth. She does the laundry on days she’s feeling particularly good. She helps with dinner occasionally, she watches TV, she stretches and does yoga, she reads in the foyer, she-





	sick.

“Na-o-ki! Na-o-ki! Na-o-” 

The television shuts off and Naomi feels empty.

 

She desperately wishes for someone to talk to about her problems. A friend, maybe, but she has none of those because she can’t ever leave her home. A therapist, but not only do her parents find those  _ unconventional,  _ but they’re expensive and that would require her to leave her house. Her parents- no, no, God no, nevermind. 

So, she sits and tells all of her problems to her collection of stuffed bears sitting atop her bed. They can’t respond or give any kind of insight really, but it’s still nice in a way. She speaks for hours at a time sometimes, going into details about things that are bothering her. None of the stuffed bears complain. She thinks that if they had a choice, they would rather be asleep than listen to an eighteen year old girl cry about how her big brother doesn’t love her.

But Naomi copes. Somehow. She watches the rain drip down her window pane, eyes blank and bottom lip worried between her teeth. She does the laundry on days she’s feeling particularly good. She helps with dinner occasionally, she watches TV, she stretches and does yoga, she reads in the foyer, she-

But at the end of the day she is still coughing and still sick. She thinks that it’s kind of sad in a way; such an aspiring girl tethered to her bedroom by the chains of sickness. She wants to shine too, just like her big brother, but how is a sickly girl like her supposed to shine when she can barely glow? 

So she surrounds herself with games. Her cellphone is filled to the brim with games-  _ idol games,  _ ones with boys and girls who catch hearts and shine brighter than a thousand suns. She particularly likes this one character in this male idol game, one who is sick like her, but he still performs and runs the school despite not knowing when he will take his last breath. If she had gone to school, would Naomi have been like that too? Would she have lived life vivacious, on the edge, laughing and having fun with her friends despite knowing she’d die soon? Would she have spent hours underneath a cherry blossom tree with three close friends, laughing into the sunset? 

No. She would have stuck to herself, never bothering anyone, because she got embarrassed easily and didn’t want to make a fool of herself. 

A girl trapped to the shadows, with gentle soul and gentle song, who will never shine like she so wishes to. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love naomi...she dies by the way
> 
> tumb: hanabusa-kokoro


End file.
